


One Of Those Nights

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Couple, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki comforts Tony during a rough night</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Of Those Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tony Stark Of Midgard (CallmeIronman)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeIronman/gifts).



> Okay, I know I said that after the second Ironfrost there will be no more. So now I'm not promising that I'll go back to them, but this just came to me so I deicded to go for it. I gift this to Tony Stark Of Midgard (CallmeIronman), I thought of you when I wrote this so this is for you. I hope you enjoy it. Enjoy! Con-crit is always welcomed.

Tony was tossing and turning it was one of those nights again, the ones where bad dreams haunted him. Memories he wanted nothing more than to forget, everything floated to the surface he woke up with a jolt.

 Loki who was sleeping next to him woke up from it, "Anthony?" he asked his husband sleepily. "I'm sorry" Tony said holding back the tears that threatened to come out.  

"Come here" Loki said opening his arms to him. Tony crawled into Loki's embrace."They….and…..why….." Tony struggled to form words as tears ran down his face. "Shhhh, I'm here, no one will harm you" Loki whispered soothingly.

"Loki? Why did you marry me? You could've married someone else, someone with allot less problems than me" Tony said trying to calm his breathing.

"Anthony, it is not as if my life has been filled with roses. I did not think I was worthy of roses in my life, I met you and my mind changed" Loki said running his fingers through Tony's hair."Loki…you…" Tony tried.

"Anthony, I do not wish to be with anyone else, you make me laugh and yes you also infuriate me at times but that does not diminish how happy you've made me feel. Now how about I help you get some sleep, you deserve it" Loki said softly.

Tony looked at him speechless, he lifted his head slightly and they shared a soft slow kiss. Loki smiled as they parted for air and Tony laid his head on his chest.

"Goodnight Anthony, I love you" Loki whispered. "I love you too, Loki" Tony whispered back as they let sleep take over.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
